


Just Give Me A Reason

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Falling Out of Love, M/M, Working it Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2963948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas aren't in love anymore but want to work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me A Reason

Just a second we're not broken, just bent, and we can learn to love again.

I don't know how many times I've stayed awake just to hear you talking to yourself. The amount of time I've had to listen to you say how you're not in love anymore, but how you want to try. 

You don't want to leave and you don't want me to leave. 

The amount of times I've overheard a 'private' conversation with Minho saying you want to get help for us, but you've never brought it up with me. 

The distance that has come between us. The lack of conversation we speak. The lack of intimacy. The lack of even lying close to each other. No touching, barely speaking, we might as well be on different planets. 

The other Gladers see the distance between us but don't say anything. They've noticed the forced smiles and tense kisses. The happiness that never quite reaches the eyes any more. 

"Morning." You whisper to me, kissing me on the cheek, probably thinking you had to. 

"Morning." I say back. My voice thick with sleep. 

"I'm gonna get ready for the day, wanna come with?" You ask with a wobbly smile. 

"Narr, I'm alright." I reply.

I didn't miss the way a frown made its way to your lips and your eyes hollowed with rejection.

"Alright. I'll see you later then." You clear your throat.

I nod.

I watch you walk out the door to start the day. 

How can I make us fall in love again, Tommy? 

We were in love once, we can be in love again. 

Right?


End file.
